


Family Planning

by Dracolord1208



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Planning, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Married Couple, Minor Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Repressed Memories, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9345350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracolord1208/pseuds/Dracolord1208
Summary: After years of dating Junkrat and Symmetra have gotten married. Now They have to learn more about each other while dealing with the world that they are in. The two will have to work together as they come closer as a married couple and work together to become a bigger family. Junkrat will have to learn how to provide order to his family, and Symmetra will have to learn to deal with the chaos of having a family.





	1. Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Even after being married to Symmetra for a few months Junkrat still has kept a few secrets from Symmetra some even from himself. With their upcoming trip to Australia Symmetra will learn even more about her husband and his family.

“Don’t look back honey. Keep running okay. No matter what happens keep moving! Don’t worry about me and your father we will be okay. Just keep running until you hit the sand. Okay? You have to be strong. Promise me Jamison. I need you to promise me take your brother and, ”

The world went silent as the sky was filled with light.

Junkrat jumped up completely at attention as he woke up taking in the environment before he relaxed. He had the dream again. The only sane dream he had left in his mind. The dream at this point felt foreign to his normal nightmares. A memory from so long ago that even now Junkrat was uncertain it was even real.

Junkrat began to study the room to ground himself in reality further. The sun was starting to peek through the window so he had to have had at least six hours of sleep which would explain the nightmare. Judging by the décor of the room he was in Satya’s room. Looking to his left confirmed this with Symmetra’s sleeping body.

“You okay, Jamie?” Even in her groggy morning state, Satya was able to tell that Jamison was dealing with something.

“Yeah, just had that dream again. So here I am trying to figure out what’s real and what’s a dream and this drop dead gorgeous girl is in bed with me and is trying to say she’s my wife, and if someone told me it was a dream I wouldn’t doubt them for a second.”

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too. It’s too early for your sweet talking, though. At least let me brush my teeth first.”

“Nope. Time for morning kisses.”

Symmetra was immediately awake and was unsuccessfully trying to push Junkrat away before he could smother her with kisses. His laugh was contagious as the two quickly collapsed into a laughing pile on the bed.

“So, want to talk about your dream?”

“Not yet. I need to get my head around it for a bit. Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Symmetra responded as she brought Jamison into another kiss.

The two eventually decided to start the day. Although Junkrat and Symmetra were married for the last four months not much changed when it came to their living conditions. When they got married Overwatch offered to move them to one of the larger family orientated dorms but they refused. Junkrat, however, did find himself sleeping in Satya’s room more often than his own. After preparing breakfast the two heading out to complete their task for the day.

When the couple met for lunch Jamison had a somber look on his face.

“Is everything alright, Jamie?”

“Yeah well. Um. Would you be able to take some time off of work for a while?”

“How long?”

“About a week.”

Symmetra calculated her remaining vacation hours while Junkrat waited patiently. “I believe that I can work that out. Why?”

“I was hoping we could visit my family. Think of it like a second smaller honeymoon.”

Symmetra was caught off guard at this since the topic of Junkrat’s family was typically ignored. Junkrat would often deflect it with conflicting stories of their locations. When Satya was making the guest list, they both had no direct family to invite, so Symmetra was thoroughly surprised.

 “That would be an entertaining adventure.”

“That’s what I thought I’ll get Trace to fly us there in the morning, so we have time so get set up.”

The rest of the day was spent on the phone while packing for the trip. Symmetra and Junkrat took leave from Overwatch and Symmetra had all of her calls be forwarded to her assistant at Vishkar. Symmetra was not sure what to pack for the adventure, so she over packed even with Junkrat’s protest. When the morning came, they were packed up in an orca, and they arrived in Sydney by midday. Symmetra checked them into a nice hotel where they had a lovely lunch at the connected restaurant.

After a day of relaxing and sightseeing, they retired to their hotel for a romantic night alone. In the morning Junkrat explained that they would have to get ready for their trip. The plan was to rent transportation and supplies to drive across most of Australia while avoiding the attention of the Junkers and the authority. Even with that, the trip would only be around two days.

“So why do we have to travel so far?”

“Well Sydney is one of the few cities that didn’t get hit too hard from the omnium, so I figured it would be more fun to make a trip than to have Trace just drop us off.”

Symmetra was enjoying the trip, but the constant assault of sand was souring her mood as time went on. “Where exactly are we going?”

“Small town called Warburton.”

“What’s in Warburton?”

Junkrat’s mood dropped as he recollected the town’s features. “Well, not much now but it’s our first stop.”

Not wanting to push his discomfort she dropped the topic. After camping out, they arrived at what was left of the town by the next morning.

Symmetra didn’t understand why they began to slow down at first. They arrived at what seemed to be a clearing that had some rubble spread within a mile radius, but there were no buildings left standing.

“Jamie? Where are we?”

“Welcome to Warburton. This is where I grew up.” Junkrat pulled the car over and assisted Symmetra in exiting their vehicle. “So this here is the town center. Over to your left, you will find the church.  Over there is the Mily where we got all our groceries. There’s the pool we would go to every day, and over there is the Community Center. The grownups would have meetings and parties there all the time.”

Everywhere that Junkrat pointed there was nothing but piles of rock and wood.

“My dad, he was a pilot he is working over there at the Airport. I remember we would wait in the hanger for him to come back so we could be the first to greet him.”

“We?”

“Me and my brother and …” Junkrat face contracted as his struggled to finish his sentence.

“Well, Mom worked as a police officer. Can you believe it, internationally known criminal’s mother was a cop.” Symmetra quickly rushed to pull Jamison into a hug. “Do you think she would have been disappointed?” Junkrat lost all of this confidence and began to cry.

Symmetra was uncertain what to do. This was the third time she had ever seen him cry. The first being, when she had received an almost fatal blow during a fight before the two of them, were together. The other time was recent during their wedding where he broke out into tears during the ceremony. But this time was the worst time because she didn’t know how to make it better.

“Never. You are a hero Jamison. It might have taken a while to get to where you are now, but you did it.”

“Thank you.” Jamison began to regain his composure, and he began to lead Satya down the street.

“Welcome to Casa de Fawkes.” Junkrat lead Satya to a rubble pile that seemed to be the most house like. “This was my house. This is also where my family is.” Jamison led Symmetra to the backyard of the house where three gravestones were placed.

“Well, here they are well not exactly but close enough. My dad was making supply runs for the resistance when the Omnium went up, so his plane went down somewhere. My mom told us to run and keep running until we hit the desert. Ha. Can you imagine it a kid running until he made it to the Simpson? Two thousand kilos at 7. Ha. We started running the last time I saw her she was facing off with three bots.”

“I am so sorry.”

“It’s okay. I came back here later with Roadie and we made graves for them even though there are no bodies in them.”

“Who’s the other grave for.”

“My brother. Noah. He was a good kid. Too good in fact he was with me all the way up till Junker town. Then he just bit it. Trusted someone with his water container. He shanked Noah the instant he had the water. Can you imagine that to kill someone after they have already given you what you wanted?”

Symmetra looked up and saw that Junkrat was crying again. She pulled him into a somewhat awkward sideways hug.

“Well, the bastard got a mouth full of my first RIP tire, so that shows him.”

“I am sorry Jamison. I am glad you shared this with me.”

“Thanks for everything Metra. Thanks for eventually giving me a shot.”

“Not a problem.”

“Thanks for also being so stupid as to fall in love with a mess like me.”

Symmetra smacked his arm playfully. “The only thing stupid about me falling in love with you is how long it took.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Eventually, Symmetra started looking around the remnants of the house while Junkrat continued telling her stories.

“So we just run and jump head first into the pool, and my mom was so furious.”

“Junkrat hold up, come over here.” Symmetra motioned him to come over to where she was in the rubble. “Lift this beam.”

“Okay?”  Once Junkrat had lifted the beam a few inches above the ground, Symmetra lifted a disk that was trapped under it.

“Amazing it looks like it works it just needs some power.”

“What you got there?”

“This is an old holodisk. It usually is used for family photos. If I just give it some power, we should be good… and it’s on!”

In Symmetra’s hands now stood an image of a family posing together in front of their house. Junkrat said he was done crying but how was he supposed to feel being shown his late family out of nowhere.

“That’s why you are my dynamite gal.”

“Thank you. Here hold this I have a plan.” Symmetra quickly passed the holodisk to Jamison before she began to put her plan to work.

Symmetra is now having an idea of what the house looked like she started forming a basic wire frame in hard light. Within thirty minutes Symmetra had reconstructed a mere recreation of the house from the image. Junkrat was always impressed by her hard light’s capabilities, but this was by far his favorite creation. Satya, however, was not done the next thing she did go the back yard and create proper gravestones that would be able to stand the test of time.

“I am so glad I married you.”

“I am pleased you enjoy it.”

The two set up camp and began to eat dinner when Symmetra had another question for Junkrat. “So what happened to your sister?”

“My who?”

“Your sister.” Satya looked quizzically at Jamison. “Look. In this picture, you seem to be four or five your brother appears to be a toddler and it seems that your mother is at least five months pregnant. I also found this doll a moment ago.” Satya passed a small knitted toy to Jamison to inspect.

 Junkrat only stared at the doll trying to unravel this mystery. “Sister? Did I forget I had a sister?” He started scrubbing through his memories. He began noticing that there was indeed something that he couldn’t place a smudge on his memories that seemed to block something. 

“Promise me Jamison. I need you to promise me take your brother and, ” Junkrat was furiously scratching his head when it hit him. “YOUR SISTER.” He suddenly yelled out as his memories started to flood into him again. “Promise me take your brother and, your sister. How? How, how? HOW? How did I forget about Chloe?”

“Is Chloe your sister?”

“Yes, little baby Chloe. Wait what happened to her? Think think think you bastard. What happened to your little sister?” Junkrat began to pace back and forth as he started tearing through his memories in search of the answer.

 “The flash happened I grabbed Noah’s arm and pulled him along while I carried Chloe. We stayed on the move for two weeks. We set up camp on the edge of town. I started stealing food to feed us on the edge of the city. I then lost my arm to that blasted omnic trap. I realized that I couldn’t take care of everyone, so I had to do something fast.”

Junkrat body tensed as he remembered what he did. “I gave her away.”

“Oh no.” Symmetra let out a shocked gasp, recoiling from the news.

“No no not like that. Not for money or anything like that I gave her to an orphanage. There was no way they would take in two older kids like Noah and me. So I told he were going to eat with the other kids at the park. So I sneaked us into the orphanage. Then I said I left the food back at camp so I would go and come back. Then me and Noah packed up, and we left for the next city.”

“I am sure you did what you thought was the right thing.”

“I remember telling Noah to suck it up and forget about her, and it would be easier. I guess I took my advice.”

Symmetra did her best to reconcile Junkrat’s new wave of self-loathing. Once Junkrat’s emotions had balanced out Symmetra had an idea.

“Do you remember what orphanage you left her?”

“Maybe. Why?”

“They would probably have records of what happened to her. If she was adopted, then we might be able to find her.”

“You think we could find her?”

“Even if the worst was to have happened, the finding closure should be a priority.”

“Yeah let’s do it. Let’s find Chloe.”

The couple packed the car up and set off to locate the orphanage. Junkrat didn’t remember which orphanage he had left her at so once they arrived in Melbourne they had to ask around. It wasn’t until the third orphanage did they find a clue.

Symmetra was in charge of asking questions while Junkrat was in charge of intercepting the kids on their way to Satya.

“Hello. My name is Satya Vaswani.”

“G’day Satya. How can I help ya? Are you interested in adopting?”

“Unfortunately that is not the goal of today’s visit. I was hoping that you would be able to assist me in finding a lost family member.”

“Oh gosh.”

“Indeed. The women I am searching for was displaced by the war soon after the omnium exploded. Her name was Chloe, and she was left at an orphanage when she was young. I was wondering if you would be able to help me search the records to see if there was any chance she was here.”

“Well we usually do not divulge information about our children, let me grab the manager and see if she could help you.”

The clerk left the counter, hopefully, to get the manager so she could help, looking out the window to her right she saw that Jamison was covered in curious children. It seemed that he was giving them a magic show with more pyrotechnics than she would prefer, but the kids were enjoying it.

“G’day. Pleased to meet you my assistant tells me that you are looking for a family member.”

“Yes. My name is Satya Vaswani, and I am looking for a Chloe Fawkes, although if she was adopted, I suppose there is a chance that she changed her name.”

The manager looked quizzically at Satya. “How old would she be?”

“Well from my understanding she was young when the omnium exploded. Then she would be in her early to mid-twenties.”

“Why are you looking for her?”

“Well, that is a personal matter that I don’t believe I have to share with you.”

The manager analyzed Symmetra carefully. “My name is Chloe Fawkes.”

Symmetra stared at the women in front of her. She was the right age; she had the same type of chaotic blonde hair that Jamison had. The feature that was most defining was her golden eyes. Her eyes that seemed to burn with the same level of explosive chaos that Junkrat had yet her eyes didn’t hold the same burdens that he had.

“Were you left here when you were young?”

“Yes, my awful brother decided that he was better off without me, so he abandoned me here. I then had to live here for the next 16 years. Then I started working here. Now I run the place.”

“Oh no. He didn’t abandon you. He left you here because he wanted you to be safe.”

“How would you know my brothers are dead?”

“Funny story about that. One of your brothers didn't die, and I am in fact married to him.”

Chloe looked at Satya like she was her mad husband.

“Jamie come in here.” Responding to her call, Junkrat finished up with the kids and headed inside.

“G’day. So what’s up did we find my Lil sis?”

Chloe just stared at the person before her; Junkrat was in a disguise so he wouldn’t be recognized.

“Jamie?”

“Ah yes. The name’s Jamison Fawkes, I am looking for my sister Chloe.”

“What happened to her?”

“Well after I lost my arm I couldn’t take care of both her and my brother Noah, so I left her at an orphanage so she would have a better life.”

“Do you regret it?”

 “Yeah I wish I left Noah with her. I wish that he didn’t have to fight like we did.”

“What happened to Noah?” Chloe’s voice was beginning to crack.

“Well, he had a bad crossing with the Junkers. They then had a worst crossing with me, but I wish I were able to save him.”

“Noah’s dead?”

“Yeah but came back from his grave.”

“You buried him. Yeah, he is with the rest of the family right now. Never got your name.”

“Chloe. Chloe Fawkes.”

Junkrat responded to the news like he had been slapped across the face. He turned to Satya in hopes of her confirming the news. A single nod was enough to let him know that they found her.

“You’re alive!” Junkrat then proceeded to vault over the counter and pull her up into a giant bear hug. “I was going to bury you.”

Chloe realized that she was missing a part of the conversation and dismissed it embracing the hug further.

The three of them decided to talk throughout the rest of the day. They explained that Junkrat was the infamous Junkrat and that he was working for Overwatch. Symmetra was properly introduced to Chloe as Junkrat’s wife. Chloe informed them about her life and all of her achievements. 

Junkrat and Symmetra also decided to help out around the orphanage. Junkrat was fantastic at entertaining the kids while Satya gave the kids some lessons on all sorts of topics.

When their time had finished up, they decided to visit more. While they waited for Tracer to pick them up they set up on the beach to pass the times.

“I just wish I could do more you know. I finally got to meet my sister again, and we just head up and leave.”

“No worries love I have a plan for that.”

Symmetra pulled Junkrat into a kiss as Tracer finally arrived.

The next morning Chloe woke up to find an email explained that an anonymous donor just gifted the orphanage $3,000,000.

 


	2. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Symmetra and Junkrat are overseeing their children's center when a big question is asked by one of the kids. The couple decides to think about it and decide later. The two choose to get advice from a close friend Mercy.

“Hey get back here you scoundrel!” Junkrat called out to the kid that just decided to steal candy from Junkrat.

“Never old man.” “Old man. I’m 29.” “Hahaha,” The kid continued to run away from the Junker all around the orphanage.

“Will you two please calm it down Chloe and I are reading to the other children.”

“Sorry mam.”

“Yeah. Sorry love.”

Junkrat and Symmetra found themselves back in Australia for the weekend. They were currently helping out at the Vaswani Children’s Home where Jamison’s sister Chloe worked. After many sizable donation’s Symmetra saw it fit to buy the place out and run it as a private institution. Junkrat, however, was the one to insist on changing its original name to a nobler one. The couple would now find themselves making weekend trips to help around the campus and make sure that the kids would have everything they could need.

The children’s home had also diversified to provide aid for autistic children now. Symmetra began hiring staff that was specially trained to support autistic children. She wanted to provide the services that she felt would have helped her as a child to any children with exceptional needs. The kids who arrived were not going to have to grow up with the same difficult childhood that she had, and Junkrat was going to do whatever he could to assist her. Junkrat decided to use a majority of his money to fund the children’s home.

At this moment Satya was surrounded by children that were enraptured by her voice. As she followed along with the book, she would change for voice becoming overly animated at the drop of a hat. The children loved her. Although she did like to keep her distance and avoid physical contact, her motherly instincts would kick in at the drop of a hat helping even the dirtiest of kids.

“The Queen infiltrated the enemy kingdom’s stronghold. She snuck her way through the palace looking for her target. Finally, she found it. Records of the royalties wrong doings, proof that they had knowingly endangered their people. The Queen quickly escaped having what she needed to take the crown down. When she returned her, Knight was there. He had known what she was going to do and instead of protesting her plans danger, he revealed that he had already prepared what they needed. As the sun arose the next day the world had changed the kingdom had been changed the people knew of the nobleman’s wrong doings, and they knew that the Queen was the one that saved them.” Symmetra closed the book that she was holding signaling the end of the story and the beginning of the inevitable questions and answer part of story time. 

“What happened to the Queen?”

“She took over the kingdom and became the new ruler.”

“What about her Knight? Did they get married?”

“Yes during a beautiful wedding ceremony the two were wed.”

As Symmetra panned the group looking for the next question to answer she saw that Junkrat had at some point joined the reading and was lovingly watching her.

“Did they have any kids? Yeah. Yeah! Yeah!” The kids filled with energy at this new development in the story.

Immediately filled with embarrassment Symmetra wasn’t sure how she should answer. Unfortunately, Symmetra made the grave mistake of looking over to Junkrat who was equally red and nervous.

“Uh yeah. The Queen and her Knight had plenty of children they even made orphanages were all the kids of the kingdom were able to live and play and find fabulous homes.”

The crowd erupted into cheers at this new ending of the story. Lucky Chloe was able to detect awkwardness in the air, and she decided to herd the kids away to allow the couple some privacy.

Junkrat was a bit hesitant as he approached Symmetra. “Well might fine story you got there.”

“Thank you.”

“Noticed it wasn’t exactly…” Junkrat bent down to read the cover of the book she was holding. “Harry Potter? It sounded a bit like a different story I know.” 

“What story would that be?”

“One about this dynamite gal I know that, fought hard for everything she has. I think I might be in love with this beautiful Queen.”

“Well thank you, my Knight, in soot-covered armor.”

“It’s hard to stay clean in my white armor when I am fighting dragons.” Junkrat pulled Symmetra into a side hug while giving her a kiss on her head.

“Aw. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“So we set up our orphanage, and we saved the town, um. About those kids?”

“Yes.”

“Is, that, um, something that you want?”

“Maybe. I don’t know. I love the idea of having a large family. I was alone for so long, and when we started getting closer, it felt good, but raising children is so challenging. I just don’t know.”

“That’s okay.” Peppering Satya in kisses he held her tight in hopes of calming her down. “We have a lot of time to think about it. No reason to jump to conclusions. We aren’t in a rush, are we? Do you have one in ya now?” Junkrat dropped to a knee and put his ear to her stomach.

“No. Come on. I am not pregnant right now.”

Raising from his knee, he returned to hugging Satya. “Ah don’t get me excited like that you know how I am.”

“Yes, you're incorrigible.” Satya now pulled Junkrat into a full kiss.

“Ew, they're being gross! Ew Ew.” The kids had returned and were gawking at the couple as they broke from their kiss.

“I guess that you two figured it all out.”

“Yes, Chloe thanks for the help.”

“Anytime Satya.”  
_____

“Alright you. Stay safe on the way back.”

“Thank you. We will be back next month. If you need anything as always feel free to email me and we can work out getting it to you.”

“Thank you, and Jamison.”

“Yeah?”

“Take care of Satya. She is the best, and I love her.”

“Same. No problem mate.”

“Take care.”

The married couple headed off and boarded their plane off back to the base. On the aircraft, they didn’t talk that much both of them were decided to take the time to think about the overlaying question. “Are they ready for a baby?” Symmetra called her OBGYN and made an appointment to get some information. Junkrat decided to visit Mercy once they were back home. The rest of the flight, the two of them, started researching what being a parent would entail.

Junkrat’s research consisted of googling short strings of thoughts as he jumped from one worry to another. What does being a dad mean? How do you be the best parent possible? What does an ordinary family do? How do you raise a kid? Radiation poisoning affecting future children? Junkrat would read a few sentences in each article he pulled up before a new question popped up and he would follow that lead.

Symmetra’s research was methodical detailed. Symmetra would thoroughly read the best scientific journal written by the most respected researcher in the field. Her questions did differ from Junkrat’s, while he was wondering what being a parent would entail Symmetra was full of worries of childbirth. The dangers of childbirth. What age are you too old to have a baby? Common congenital disabilities? If the mother has autism what are the chances her child will be? The last question was the one that worried Symmetra the most. While she knew that she would love her child no matter what she also fully knew the challenges that they would face in life.

When the plane landed, the two were entirely devoted to finding out as much as possible about this challenge as possible. As the two made it home and passed out on their bed, they experienced a restless night as nightmares of even worse scenarios filled their heads. When morning arrived, the two knew that they were going to need to seek help.

First off Junkrat needed to go and meet with his doctor Mercy. When Junkrat first joined Overwatch Mercy asked him to provide her with his medical records, figuring that a lie would be better than nothing Jamison forged fake medical records for himself and Roadhog. This seemingly deceived Mercy as they were able to join Overwatch just fine but once they had officially met for the first time, Mercy immediately knew she had been tricked by Junkrat. With just one look over Junkrat, she was able to diagnose all sorts of ailments, because of this Mercy took it upon herself to fix him. When Mercy was finally able to give him a full inspection she was surprised that he was even alive. As he gave her a rundown of his medical history, she was even more impressed.

“How did you loses your arm?”

“Well I got a pretty bad cut on it, so I just wrapped it up, and it was all right for a while. Then the cut got all gross and started hurting dreadful. Then over time it began to spread down my arm. It was around then we just decided it was best just to get rid of it, so we just took the arm off.”

“And how did you remove it. What procedure and anesthetics did you use?”

“Ana what? No, we just used a car crusher.”

“A what!?”

“Just one of those car crushers that you use to crush a car flat. Just poked my arm in and closed it flat.”

 “You had nothing to alleviate the pain?”

“Well had a belt and a gun so yeah. Once it was crushed, they chopped the last part up and wrapped my arm, and I were good in about a month.”

Mercy’s jaw dropped that wild nature of it was almost too much to deal with.

“And your leg?”

“Oh got stuck in an omnic trap and just had to get out. After a few hours, there was no way to break they trap so I had to improvise. Lucky I had some shape charges on me at the time so boom and I was free.”

“You blew up your leg to escape a bear trap?”

“Yup.”

Mercy was now holding her face as she confirmed his stories with x-rays and blood workups. She then made it mandatory that they met once a week until forever. That’s why Mercy knew it was important that Junkrat called to set up an appointment before their regular time.

“’Ello Doc.” Junkrat sat on the examination table as Mercy entered the room.

“Greetings Jamison how can I help you today.” Mercy crossed the room and began the routine check-up as she asked him more questions. “Are you feeling nauseous, out of breath, or dizzy?”

“No.”

“Well, have you sustained any new injuries? Have you fallen or had any nose bleeds lately?”

“No.”

Finishing her checkup Mercy took some quick notes then turned to Junkrat. “So what do you need?”

“Well this um is a little personal and it involves Satya so that I would appreciate some delicacy in this situation.”

“Of course Jamison anything that happens here is completely confidential.”

“Well we just came back from the kids’ home, and while we were there, um, the question came up.”

“Question?”

“Kids. Do we want them you know?”

“I see that is an important question. Well, are you ready for a child?”

“I don’t know Doc. I mean I don’t even know if I can have kids, or if they would be healthy. I mean what if we have a kid and he has two heads!”

“That’s not likely.”

“I’ve seen it. Little lizard with two heads, it doesn’t know what direction to run away, so it just runs in circles.”

 “I am certain that is not as likely as you think but if you want, we can conduct some test.”

“That sounds fantastic Doc so what do you need?”

“Well, I’ll need a sample so if you could just take this cup into the bathroom and fill it that would be great. Also to help you out here’s some reading material.” Mercy handed Junkrat a cup and some porno mags like it was nothing and just went back to taking notes.

“Oh okay.” After a few minutes and a few memories of Symmetra Junkrat returned with the required sample. “Here your go.” Junkrat relented the sample with a shade of pink encompassing his face.

“Alright I will need a few minutes to study this, and I will be right back.” True to her word Mercy returned with the results from the test in hand. “Well, it seems that your time in a radioactive wasteland has affected you, but there is not much cause for concern. It appears that your sperm count is lower than average, but your sperm does appear to be perfectly healthy. This means it might take you two longer to get to having kids, but it should be possible.”

“So they won’t have two heads?”

“No, radiation poisoning has not caused mutations in human children. I’m sure your baby would be okay.”

“That’s surprising to hear.”

“Well, do you have any other questions?”

“Yes!”

 Junkrat proceeded to hound Mercy for all of her knowledge on the subject.  Although Mercy did not have any children of her own yet, she was the most motherly person Junkrat knew, so her advice was incredibly valuable to Jamison. After a few hours of questioning Junkrat had to finally halt his questioning due to Mercy having another appointment that she had to prepare for.

 

While Symmetra no longer directly worked for Vishkar anymore they still provided her with the best insurance possible for life. With this, she was able to visit her doctor whenever she saw fit. She was also able to pick her doctor, and Vishkar would cover the cost. That’s why Symmetra found herself in the waiting room of the world’s most renowned doctor, Angela Ziegler. Symmetra’s appointment was supposed to start over an hour ago and while waiting Satya’s worries began to spiral out of control.

“Mrs. Vaswani. Dr. Ziegler is ready to see you if you just follow me I’ll lead you to the examination room.”

Mercy walked into the examination room after the nurse finished taking some quick readings. “Alright have a good day. Sorry for the wait my earlier patient had a lot of questions, and it took longer than expected to finish up.”

“Hello.”

“So how can I help you today?”

“Well over the weekend the topic of having children came up. So I would like to look into the possibility of me having children.”

“Okay. Now how do you feel about having a child?”

Symmetra felt tears start to sting her eyes. “I’m scared. I don’t know what to do. I want to make our family larger, but I don’t know if I can. What if I can’t get pregnant? What if I can’t handle being pregnant and the baby or I die? What if the child dies? What do I do if they have autism like I am, and I can’t help them? If I fail and I can’t do will Jamie leave me?”

“Oh no, Satya.” Mercy pulled Satya into a welcoming hug. “Oh, Satya. It’s going to be okay. You are going to be a great mom. Okay. You are so, so, strong. You are one of the most caring and beautiful people I know. You are going to be fine. I am going to make sure that you have a great time being pregnant and I am going to get you through this. Satya doesn't worry okay.”

Wiping away her tears and sniffling Satya pulled away from Mercy. “Thank you.”

“And Satya, Jamison loves you. He would never leave you. I suppose I shouldn’t tell you this but… Jamison was just in here and was asking about the same thing. He loves you, and you are going to be great parents.”

“Thank you, Angela.”

“Anytime. Why don’t we take some test and see how everything is working. Next, we can talk about removing your IUD.”

“That sounds okay.”

After finishing all of her tests, Symmetra was feeling a lot more confident about being a mother.

“You should be okay now. Now I want you to talk to Jamison more. Doctor’s orders.”

“Okay.”

Symmetra headed home finding Junkrat working on his tablet when she entered.

“’Ello love how’s your day?”

“It was pretty good. I had a doctor’s appointment with Angela.”

“How did it go?”

“Very well. How was your meeting with Angela?”

“What? How’d you know? Did she tell you?”

“No. There aren’t that many people with the last name Vaswani that can check into to Angela’s office for a checkup.”

“You got me.”

“Well, do you want to talk about it?”

“I guess.”

The couple sat at their dinner table to recap the events of the day over dinner.

“So Doc checked out my swimmers. She told me that count could be higher but other than that I’m all cleared for takeoff. I was worried that the kid might have eight arms and bat wings and all that, but Doc proved me wrong. What about you?”

“Angela informed me that I am healthy enough to be a mother. She said that I should not expect many complications during the pregnancy. She also told me that we should start sooner rather than later depending on how many children we want.”

“How many is that?”

“More than one for sure. I’ve always wanted a big family, and I think we could handle multiple kids.”

“I could see it. I’ll handle the chaotic moments, and you can give us all order.”

“I like the sound of that. But there was one more thing Angela told me.”

“What’s that.”

“Well due to our medical histories there is a higher chance than normal that our child might be neurodivergent like us. The chances of them showing symptoms of autism and ADHD is greater because they are hereditary in nature.”

“And?”

“And!? And I am worried about them. It’s not easy growing up like that. The world isn’t a nice place for children. Are you not worried about their futures?”

“No, no. That’s not what I mean. I am trying to say, so what? So what if our kid ain’t other people’s ideals of perfect? I know that I love ‘em even though they aren’t even real yet. I know I won’t stop loving them ever. I know that you will love them as well. I know that they will do great and survive no matter what because that’s what their parents did. I got along just dandy in the wastes, never once did I think I was at a disadvantage. You can do amazing things that no one else in the whole world can do. You are so strong and amazing, and I know that that kid will do amazing things because you are their mom.”

“Do you mean that?”

“Every word and then some.”

“Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you too Satya.”

The two embraced in a joyful kiss that was filled with relief and passion.

“So there was something else I had Angela do while I there.”

“Hm?”

“I had her remove my IUD.”

Junkrat turned his head questioningly.

“So if this conversation went well, we could start right away.”

Junkrat finally understood her meaning. “Well then to the bedroom!” Junkrat proceeded to lunge toward Symmetra and picked her up bridal style as he carried her to the bedroom.

“Put me down. Put me down. Oof.” Symmetra laughter was the last thing that was heard before the bedroom door was closed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you want to read a married Junkmetra because there is going to be more.   
> I hope you all have a good week and life. I love all of you.  
> My Tumblr is http://dracolord1208.tumblr.com/


	3. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our happy couple wakes up after a fun filled night, and Junkrat reflects on the craziness of his life.

*Beep Beep Beep* The alarm blared at the tired couple.

“Quit it you mongrel.” Jamison reached to his left and silenced Satya’s alarm.

“What time is it?”

“Uhh, 6:15. You have somewhere you need to be?”

“Not really. I just have some plans to work on.”

“Let’s sleep in then.” Jamison pulled his naked wife closer; as she relaxed into his embrace. “I can’t believe it.”

“Hmmm?”

“How is this real?”

“How is what real?”

“Everything. How is any of this real? I wasn’t supposed to have this perfect life. You have to understand when the omnium was destroyed, my entire life changed. I lost my family; I lived in the wastes for years. That changes you, gets in your head messes you up real good. All of the death and dread just merges into this horrible blur; you lose yourself. It’s hard to have ideals when they get you killed. When I found that blasted treasure it gave me way out of there, and it put a price on my head.”

Symmetra now turned to look at her husband as he recounted his tale. His face was showing a mix of sorrow and happiness.

“When I met Roadie, and we had our world tour the goal wasn’t to make mayhem. It was just to get out of there and never come back. We were desperate for money. Large or small the target didn’t matter as long as we got money that was all that mattered. We eventually tried to go clean it was difficult, but in time we joined Overwatch.”

“How did that work out?”

“Surprisingly well. I thought that monkey was messing with me. How a pair of Junkers could be considered hero candidates I’ll never know. I thought that it was a trap when we got attacked by those omnics I was sure of it. When we called for reinforcements, you showed up. Couldn’t believe my eyes when you told me you were Overwatch, you looked like a damn angel.”

“Hardly.”

“Absolutely. You still look like one.”

“You flatter me.”

“Till the day I die. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“That’s what still feels the most impossible. You.”

Symmetra feigned surprise pulling her hand upward and pointing to herself. “Me?”

“Yes, how are you even real? A true goddess that walks the earth, which can create anything that she wants with her mind. A woman that knows what she wants and does what she wants. A girl that has seen all the sad and awful in the world and instead of succumbing to it she decided that she would bring order to it to save the world. And you want me to believe that that woman not only likes me but loves me. I call total bs.”

“It’s true.”

“Bogus. Next, you’re going to tell me that she married me.”

“She did.”

“Bull.”

 “It’s true.”

“How? What have I ever done to deserve this?”

“Plenty. You are destined for greatness, I have seen it.”

“Pssh.”

“It’s true. You care about people. Yes, you are chaotic when in action but that chaos is used for good never forget that.”

“Thanks love.”

“Not a problem mate.”

“I love it when you say that. I can’t believe that on top of all of that were making a family together. We found Chloe and now were going to have a baby.”

“Yes.”

“A baby!”

“Yes, a baby.”

“That’s crazy. A mad man and a suit are going to have a baby together. What’s that baby going to be like?”

“I like to think of you as more of a mad scientist than a mad man.”

“Thanks.”

“I think our baby will be great. I believe that they will have our sense of duty and our intelligence. They will create so much and do so much good because they will be ours.”

“Painting an excellent picture here love.”

Symmetra pulled Junkrat into a kiss. “Would you like to go for another round?”

“Absolutely.”

Once the sun was higher in the sky, the pair finished taking their shower and were getting ready for the day.

“Oh my god!” Junkrat was in the middle of buttoning his flannel shirt up when he started to pace around the room.

“What is Jamie?”

“Oh my god!” Junkrat repeated increasing his worried pace.

“What is it!?” Symmetra grabbed Junkrat by the shoulders to hone his focus.

“We have so much to work on.”

“What do mean?”

“I don’t think we are set up for a baby. Where is the baby going to sleep? We live on base, don’t we need a house to raise a family? Then what do we do about the fact that I make bombs!! That isn't baby friendly!”

“Calm down, calm down. It’s going to be okay. I’m not even pregnant, yet we have time to plan.”

“We need to plan! Oh god. I am so bad at planning anything let alone a life!”

“Don’t worry so much. I will take care of the planning you just have to take care of me does that sound okay.” Junkrat visually relaxed as he thought through her words.

“Whew, that I can do. I’ve been doing that for years.”

“You have done it well. You are going to be a great dad, and we are going to figure this out. We can figure out what we need to do and we will do it. Okay?”

“Yeah. Hahaha.” Junkrat was now back to his usual cheery form. “We got this.”

“We got this. I’m going to go the workshop and get some work done. We’ll meet for lunch okay?”

“Yeah let’s do lunch.” The couple went for a farewell kiss and departed for the day.

 

“We don’t get this! Roadie what are we going to do? I don’t know how to have a kid.” Junkrat had immediately met with Roadhog in his quarters. Roadhog simply lets out a few agreeing sighs to field Junkrat’s rant as he read a book on his couch.

“I was so ready when Symm asked if we were ready, but I don’t know man. What if the kid explodes! Do we even have the money to raise a child? Yes, we got the money obviously were set for life. That’s not the point. What happens if my cover is blown? No, my cover is tight a solid background, we even got married thanks to that cover. What if,”

“Will you ever shut up?” Roadhog had put his book down and stood to his full height. Junkrat paused his worried tirade as he waited for Roadhog’s input. “It doesn’t matter how you do as a dad. Metra will handle it.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Kids are tough. You have to teach them to succeed, and you have to let them fail. She will take care of making sure they are successful. You need to cover for their mistakes. As long as you try, it will be okay.”

Junkrat quizzically looked over Roadhog. “What do you know about kids Roadie?”

“Had two of them.”

“Oh okay. What!? When did you have kids?”

“Long time ago before the omnium.”

“Sorry, I guess.” Junkrat tentatively reached out and patted Roadhog’s shoulder.

“They are safe in Perth.”

“Really?”

“Yep.”

“Wow. Okay.”

“They are good kids just like your children will be. Remember that you are not alone in this. You got Metra and everyone else.”

“Thanks for that Roadie.”

Roadhog simply gave a gruff sigh in response.

“You will do great… probably.”

“That’s the spirit. Well, I have so much to do.”

“Bye.”

Junkrat left his friend's quarters; he had more people to talk to, and lunch was quickly approaching.

Roadhog instead of going back to reading his book went over to his bookcase and pulled out a different book. Opening the book to the last page, Roadhog pulled out a set of old Polaroid pictures of which depicted two little girls swinging on a tire swing on an emu farm and stared at them for a few minutes before returning them to the book.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the beginning of my zag, writing Fanfiction. It's not me it's not what I do but that's the point.  
> I hope you all have a good week and life. I love all of you.  
> My Tumblr is http://dracolord1208.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is going to be the start of my Junkmetra married couple fic.   
> I hope you all have a good week and life. I love all of you.  
> My Tumblr is http://dracolord1208.tumblr.com/


End file.
